Dispensing devices of the type to which the invention relates are known for long. Such dispensing device can for example have pressurized containers of the aerosol type, in which the container contains the product to be dispensed as well as a pressurising fluid. The dispensed product can for example be paint, oil, such as lubrication oil, insecticide, deodorant, hairspray, wood and furniture polish etc. It is known that also many other types of product are dispensed with such dispensing devices.
In general the valve mechanism is mounted at the top of the container and contains a button to be pushed in with one finger so that product is discharged through a nozzle contained in the button.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,842 discloses a modified version of this general type of dispensing device. The valve mechanism is not operated via a button directly placed on the valve mechanism but via a lever carried by a cap mounted on top of the container. This lever contains a horizontal arm and a vertical arm, the latter extending in the axial direction of the container. The horizontal arm of the actuating member comprises a fork, the teeth of which are positioned on opposite sides of the axial pail of the valve mechanism. The free end of the horizontal arm is hingledly suspended so that upon pulling the vertical arm towards the container the horizontal arm tilts downwards to press down the valve mechanism in order to discharge product.
A disadvantage of this type of dispensing device is that the accuracy in aiming at a target is influenced by the stability of the hand holding the device. Not withstanding that such a trigger type operated dispensing device is believed to promise a better aiming accuracy then the general type device in which a button is pressed in axial direction of the container by a finger, the hand holding the container and operating the gripper appears to be susceptible for instability when aiming at the target.
The present invention has as its object providing an improved dispensing device of the type comprising an actuating member having a horizontal arm and a vertical arm, which is easier to handle.